How To Be A Family
by Lunette De Lune
Summary: Naruto's always been alone, and so when he makes a wish on his birthday to have a family he's magically transported to an alternate reality where he can have one! Life just got a lot more interesting for Naruto Uzumaki and his family.
1. An Attack And A Mirror

AN: So I've had this idea for a while, so I thought I'd write it out before it disappeared! Basically, Naruto gets pulled into an alternate reality where his 'Another' (The Naruto of that reality) has a big family. Minato and Kushina are still dead but he's got a lot of siblings and they kind of adopt him. I can take criticism.

Warning: Nothing major, I actually don't even know what these are for but whatever.

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned it, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

~October 10th, Age 6~

He was always alone. Well, not always, sometimes Jiji came to visit, see how he was doing, but Jiji had other responsibilities and couldn't always be with him. But either way, he was alone, and worse, it was his birthday and bad things always happened on his birthday. He couldn't understand why everyone hated him, why he couldn't leave his apartment without people glaring at him. They always called him a demon and yell mean things at him, he didn't have any friends because their parents told them to stay away from him… He couldn't walk into a shop without being rudely booted out, or chased out, usually with a broom. He wondered why he didn't have any parents, were they dead? Or did they hate him like everyone else and wanted nothing to do with him? Did they ever love him? Why was he alone?

Darkness was creeping into the room when, suddenly, a yell sounded from outside his apartment and a rock broke through his window. This usually happened on his birthday, people would get angry and drunk on this day and gather outside his apartment and break things and yell at him, call him things like Kyuubi-brat or monster. He quickly took cover in his bathroom and locked the door, not that the flimsy thing would help much if they decided to break in… It was days like today that he wished more than ever that he had parents, a family. The sound of wood breaking could be heard from outside the small bathroom and he knew that they had broken in, and he absently wondered if he would survive this one.

'I wish I had someone to be with…'

"Where is the little monster?!" Was heard from the other side of the door, along with the sound of one of his ramen bowls being shattered against a wall.

"Dunno, you check the closet, I'll check the bathroom." A second voice said. Fear gripped his heart and he backed up, right into an old, cracked mirror.

'Please, someone!'

A bright light filled the small room and he felt the mirror disappear and he fell… Right into another room, and it certainly wasn't his bathroom, or any bathroom. The light of morning flitted into the tidy room and he stood to take in his new surroundings. The bed was neatly made with an orange comforter and the walls painted blue. There was a desk with some scrolls neatly stacked on it and some wooden practice kunai haphazardly thrown on it. Overall, it was a rather nice room, spacious. It was then that he realized that whoever owned this house would really not be happy with him in it. He was about to make a strategic exit via the window when…

"Naru! Get Senta and come downstairs, breakfast is on!" A high pitched voice called.

'N-naru? Is she talking to me? Who's Senta?'

"Naru-nii!" Small hands banged on the door to the room, "C'mon! Nee-chan's calling, let's go eat…" The voice whined. Naru hesitantly opened the door to reveal a red headed boy, no older than four. He had whisker marks on his cheeks similar to his own, wide blue eyes, and was holding a small stuffed toad. Quickly, the boy grabbed Naru's hand and dragged him through a maze of hallways, a flight of stairs, and into a large dining room.

"Feed me, dattebani!" Senta screamed as he released Naru's hand and bolted for a tallish, blonde haired girl and proceeded to hug her legs. The girl laughed and placed the plate she was holding down before picking the boy up and spinning around. At the table, there were already seven other children seated and eating. The youngest was a baby, probably a girl if you went off the pink onesie she was wearing, with blonde hair and bluish-purple eyes and no whisker marks sitting in a highchair. Next were two children who were nearly identical with the only difference being their clothes and hairstyles, the girl with short pig tails and the boy with short spiky hair slightly shorter than Naru's, they were around one or two years old. Three more children, probably a year older than Naru was, were seated next to each other and talking quietly with each other. Two boys sitting on either side of a girl, the girl and one of the boys with red hair and the other boy with blonde, they had two whisker marks on each cheek. Finally, there was a girl, maybe nine, sitting by herself. She had long red hair, no whisker marks, and one blue eye with the other being a light purple. Then of course, there was Senta and the tall blonde girl, she was the oldest by far, she had her long hair pulled into a high ponytail, whisker marks and blue eyes.

"Naru? Naru! Naruhito Uzumaki, answer me, dattebaki!" The girl yelled, pulling him out of his daze. Naru turned his head to come face to face with a somewhat concerned face of the older girl.

"Naru? What's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his forehead, "You don't have a fever… Come on Naru, what's wrong?" She asked, a frown on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I'm n-not-"

"Sorry we're late! Training ran a little longer than usual." Two voices said as one as two bodies dropped through the open window. Shortly after the twins' entrance the back door clicked open and two slightly younger kids walked in, followed shortly by an exact replica of Naru, right down to the clothes. The Naru clone, most likely Naruhito, stopped short when he saw his look alike. Everyone's conversations halted as they took notice of the extra sibling and a dangerous silence burned in the air.

"Cool! I got a twin!" Naruhito cheered and ran over to Naru, who was frozen in place.

"W-what-"

"Hey, what's your name, where ya from, why do you look like me, how'd ya get here?" Naruhito fired off.

"I don't know-"

"My names Naruhito, are you my twin? Why are you shaking, it's because Naruko-nee scared ya isn't it? Don't worry, she's not always mean." Naruhito grinned. Tears began pouring down Naru's cheeks and he crumpled on to the floor sobbing.

"I don't know!" He cried. "I was in my apartment and people were breaking in, I was hiding in my bathroom and all of a sudden I was in another room!"

"Hey! Don't cry, dattebaki!" The older girl said.

'There's only one way to deal with crying kids…'

"Minehiko, Kuugo, go make some ramen!" She ordered the two window jumpers. They stood straight and saluted her before running off into the kitchen.

"Come on, give the kid some space, no crowding." She ordered the others, before crouching down next to Naru, who was still curled up on the floor. "Ne, ne, it's okay. No need to cry." She said and scooped him up.  
"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, what's yours? Can you tell me?" She asked gently.

Naru hiccuped and wiped away tears, "N-naruto U-uzum-maki." He said.

'Uzumaki? But he's not one of ours… Though, he does look like one of us.'

Shaking her head, Naruko gently rubbed Naruto's head.

"Hey, Naruto, do you like ramen?" She asked. At the mention of the food, Naruto perked up and nodded.

"Great, I hope you like miso, because that's the only stuff Minehiko and Kuugo know how to make…" Naruko trailed off.

"I don't know where I am…" Naruto said softly.

"Shh, don't worry about it, we'll take care of that." She said before standing up and taking her seat at the head of the table, Naruto in her lap.

"We'll eat first, then figure out what to do, even if we have to ask Jiji." She said while sliding her plate over.

"Ramen's ready~" Minehiko and Kuugo sang and the ramen was set down.

"Okay, listen up everybody! Naruto here is gonna be our guest for a while so we can figure out where he's from. Treat him nicely, okay?" She asked.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" Everyone, with the exception of the baby, said.

* * *

~October 9th, Age 6, Alterverse~

"So Naruto, do you know which village you're from?" Naruko asked. After breakfast eleven of the fourteen children had relocated to the living room and was listening intently to Naruto's responses, while the baby, Uzuki, and the youngest set of twins, Yuzuru and Fukuyo, went down for naps, as breakfast had lasted about two hours..

"I'm from Konoha and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, dattebayo!" He announced proudly.

"I see. Do you know what your parents names are?" She questioned.

Naruto's cheerful demeanor quickly disappeared as he replied, "I don't have any parents." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, our mama and papa are gone, too." Senta said in a quiet voice, the others nodding in agreement.

"You don't even know their names?" Naruko asked gently, to which Naruto shook his head.

"That's too bad. So tell me again what was happening when-"

"Nee-san." The red haired girl with a blue and a purple eye interrupted, her voice even and out of place on such a young body.

"Ah, yes Ayae-chan?" Naruko asked, turning her head to the girl.

"His chakra feels like dad's did, and how yours does now, like Kurama-sama." She said as she closed her blue eye and her purple one began to glow.

"Like Kura-chan?" She asked, somewhat perplexed.

'Is he also a Jinchuuriki?'

"Does it bother no one that he looks and sounds exactly like Naruhito, bajo? I mean, his name is also really similar, bajo!" Isao, one of the triplets, said, a suspicious look on his face.

"Isa, don't be mean. He's scared." Erena, Isao's sister triplet, reprimanded softly.

"Sorry Rena, Isa's right, it's weird." Takahiko, the final triplet stated, pushing up his black framed glasses.

"Taka!" Erena growled in warning.

"It is a little strange. And the fact that he has Jinchuuriki chakra doesn't help… I going to ask for a second opinion." Naruko said as she got into a meditative position.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked, only to be shushed.

* * *

~Mindscape~

"So, got anything for me Kura-chan?" Naruko asked the massive fox as he lounged on the grassy hill with is his cage.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" The fox replied without heat.

"How many times have I ignored your demand?" She responded dryly, to which the fox sighed.

"He is Naruhito's Another, now leave me to my rest." Kurama said and rolled over with a huff. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"And what does that mean?"

"He is your brother, Naruhito, from another dimension, a place very similar to this realm but different, a place where events happened differently, where some people were never born and others never died. Is that all, kit?" He replied lazily.

"Damn you've gotten lazy…" She sighed.

"Watch it! I'm still the Mighty Kurama!" The fox bellowed theatrically.

"Yeah, yeah… See ya." She said and left her mindscape.

* * *

~Alterverse~

"Naruto, can you tell me what was happening when you appeared in Naruhito's room?" Naruko questioned and sat up.

"Ah! Well, for some reason, every year on my birthday some villagers get together and trash my apartment…" A collective gasp, quickly followed by sounds of anger filled the room.

"What in the actually hell? You're only what? Five? Six? Why would people want to gang up on a little kid for?!" Minehiko and Kuugo shouted.

"Minehiko! Kuugo! Watch your mouths." Naruko snapped and glared at them, but it was less of her anger at them and more at the people who would dare attack a child.

"What happened next, Naruto?" She prompted.

"So I hid in the bathroom, because they were breaking in, dattebayo! And I heard one of them say they were gonna look in the bathroom and the next thing I know I was in Naruhito's room…" Naruto finished.

"Did you touch anything when you were hiding?" Naruko asked. Naruto hummed in thought before nodding his head.

"Yeah, the mirror." He said.

"I see." Naruko nodded and then stood, Naruto in her arms and commanded, "To Naruhito's room!"

"Hai!" And so they marched to said room, Naruko in the lead.

"Do you remember where you were when you got here?" She asked as she set him down. Naruto nodded and pointed at the area in front of Naruhito's full length body mirror. As Naruto looked more closely, he realized that it looked exactly like his own mirror in his bathroom, minus the crack, and told Naruko this.

"Hmm, why don't you try touching it?" She suggested, a brow raised. Naruto did as told and at first nothing happened. But then the room filled with a strange white light and Naruto disappeared into the mirror completely.

"Aww man! I wanted to keep him!" Naruhito whined as the others stared in shock.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like that! Please remember to favorite and review on your way out. I love criticism but please also remember to tell me how to improve my story! Thank you!

Luney


	2. Grandfathers and Birthdays

AN: Finally! Sorry it took so long, it was kinda hard to figure out how I would have things work out… Also, school sucks, it's like all the teachers get together and decide to have all their tests at once and do they give you a homework break, noooooo. Why the hell would they do that?! Anyways…

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Warning - Slight, super mild swearing and death threats. But no one cares.

* * *

~October 10th, Age 6, Alterverse~

"I wish Naruto was here." Naruhito sighed.

'You and me both little brother, I was starting to get attached to the kid…'

"I'm sorry Naru, but he's back home now… So let's celebrate your birthday, dattebaki!" Naruko cheered. Naruhito, however, wasn't having any of it.

"But Naruto doesn't have anyone to celebrate his birthday with! And people attack him! We should've let him stay…" He grumbled.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for the kid… Always alone, always afraid…" Minehiko and Kuugo sighed, "Ah well, soon enough we'll forget all about him!"

'Alone, afraid…'

Naruko gritted her teeth, "Alright fine! I'll see if I can get through." She said and stormed upstairs to Naruhito's room, never seeing the way Minehiko and Kuugo shot each other victorious grins. Naruhito smiled and bolted after Naruko.

"Um, okay… Here goes…" Naruko said, as she placed her hands on the mirror. Nothing happened.

"Oh come on! Take me to Naruto you stupid mirror!" She yelled. She sighed and pulled her hands off the mirror when the room was suddenly filled with the strange white light and Naruko was suddenly in a bathroom.

* * *

~Back in the Alterverse~

The many siblings of the Uzumaki Clan sat in a circle around the mirror in Naruhito's room. Naruko had just disappeared into it and they awaited her return, hopefully with their brothers clone in tow, when...

"Here's a question, completely theoretical, of course… What if she can't get back?" Takahiko asked, pushing up his glasses.

Minehiko and Kuugo froze before yelling, "Shit. Someone go get Jiji!"

* * *

~Back in Naruto's Apartment~

"This place is a wreck! Did those villagers really do this?!" Naruko asked as she swept through the apartment, cleaning as she went.

"Uh, yeah…" Was Naruto's meek reply.

"I'm going to shove a-… I can't believe people would actually do that to a kid..." She huffed under her breath before sighing and stopping.

"Ya know what? Lets just go. We'll come back and finish later." Naruko said as she swung Naruto over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What?!" Naruto flailed at the sudden displacement of position.

Laughing, Naruko said, "What? You were okay with missing you and your brother's birthday party?" She marched into the bathroom and placed her free hand on the reflective glass.

'Now take us home, please…'

Once again, the room was filled with the blinding light that was slowly becoming familiar and with a flash they were gone.

* * *

~Alterverse~

"I find it hard to believe that some kid, who looks exactly like Naruhito, was teleported through this mirror and I find it even harder to believe that your sister teleported herself through this mirror, willingly, to go and retrieve said kid." Jiraiya said, a frown on his face.

"But it's true, Jiji! You have to save her!" Naruhito and Senta screamed, tears streaming down their fear-warped faces.

"Now, now, stop crying already! Fine, I believe you, I'll see what I can do." Jiraiya sighed. How he wished Minato and Kushina hadn't left him alone with so many cute, adorable grandkids… Stepping up to the mirror, Jiraiya stared into the glass, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied that it looked like any old mirror, Jiraiya then placed his hands on it, pumping chakra through his hands and into the glass and wood. When he could sense no seals coming from it he let out a sigh.

"Look, kids, this just an ordinary mirror. Stop with the waterworks and tell me where your sister is." He said as the room filled with a strange white light and a sizzling, popping sound. Whirling around, Jiraiya could only stare in awe as Naruko and Naruhito, or at least his clone, fell out of the glass and onto the floor. Popping up from the floor with a triumphant breath Naruko came face to face with a very irate grandfather.

"Ah, shit," She muttered under her breath before putting on her best smile. "Jiji! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just pulled away for some very important research-"

"We found him at the hot springs, giggling…"

"-to come save a certain someone who got themselves sent to another dimension. What were you thinking, Naruko? You could have been killed!" Jiraiya said, ignoring the glares of the near identical group of seven year olds.

"Oh calm down Jiji, I just went to get Naruto, he is technically our brother, he deserves to be here for his and his brother's birthday." Naruko rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing Naruto and Naruhito by the wrist and pushing past Jiraiya.

"Now… who wants cake?" Naruko suggested. "If you want some, Jiji, shut your mouth and come down stairs." Naruko said, her face serene, thought her aura was anything but.

'You try and ruin this, I'll rasengan your ass…'

Jiraiya looked at the ground in defeat. Once again he wished Minato and Kushina hadn't left him with a child who was practically a carbon copy of Minato, with her silent promises of death that were just like his.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He grumbled.

* * *

AN: Please review on your way out, I really appreciate it.

Lunie


	3. Revenge and Pranks

AN: Here it is, I know it's short but I actually think it's a good chapter. If the length bothers anyone please let me know, otherwise I'm just gonna keep on keepin on.

This is your Christmas present from me, sorry it's late I was spending time with family yesterday...

I'd like to thank toile grant for reviewing on both previous chapters no matter how short, so THANKS! I'd also like to thank Shigure Toshiro for the encouragement and further feedback via PM. I love hearing from you! I will always answer any questions anyone has so thank you bankai777 for the first question. I hope I answered it correctly!

Warning - Mild Mildness

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

* * *

~October 10th, Age Six, Alterverse~

"So, uh… You're name's Naruto? Who would name their kid fishcake?" Jiraiya asked, awkwardly. He had already gotten used to the fact that the kid looked exactly like Naruhito, as there were several look-alikes in the family, but he refused to get over the name. Fishcake? Really?

"It's no worse that Naruhito, Mister Author." Ayae said, suddenly appearing beside her grandfather, her voice a smooth but chilling monotone. Jiraiya jolted out of his seat with gasp as he struggled to not pull a kunai on the girl.

"Damn it, Ayae, don't do that! How do you do that?! I'm a Sannin, you shouldn't be able to sneak up on me like that!" His many grandkids laughed and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Har har, laugh it up!"

"It's your fault for not paying attention, Jiji. Aya-chan was sitting there before you sat down." Naruko giggled as she collected plates of eaten cake and ice cream. "And stop grilling Naruto, this is still new to him…"

Turning to the rest of the room, she bellowed. "Who's up for a birthday prank?!" She rallied her siblings. Screams of agreement resounded through the house as smiles spread across their faces.

* * *

~October 11th, Age Six, Narutoverse~

Suddenly, a collective chill ran down the spines of everyone who had ever done Naruto Uzumaki wrong… The entire village save the old hokage and the ramen stand owners.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be having to deal with a lot of paperwork soon?" Bemoaned Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

In the afterlife of the Narutoverse, a red-haired woman began laughing hysterically, "Finally! Payback time! Hahaha!" The spirits around her simply pretended she wasn't there, they were used to her sudden outbursts of murderous rage. She wasn't wrong, though, many of them thought. Payback, indeed.

* * *

~Back in the Alterverse~

Jiraiya simply sighed, no use in attempting to prevent the inevitable. With a gleam in her eye, Naruko quickly fired off orders.

"Minehiko, Kuugo, you guys get all the glue you can find, all of it. And get as much toilet paper as possible."

"And stick tags…?"

"Especially the stick tags, in fact, MAKE MORE!" She commanded. With their signature salute, Minehiko and Kuugo split off to gather the demanded supplies, devious grins etches onto their faces.

"Stick tags? What are those? Do I even want to know?" Jiraiya groaned.

With a roll of her eyes, Naruko said. "Of course not." And turned back to the next group. "Okay, Chifuyu, Junya, take Senta with you and find as much rope as you can find. I want all of it. Ninja wire, too."

"Hai!"

"Isao, Erena, Takahiko, you guys will be getting paint, I want it neon and permanent! Dye, too." She said as the three seven year olds took off.

Turning to her grandfather, she said. "Jiji, since Yuzu-chan, Fuku-chan and Uzu-chan are too little, you'll be watching them, yes? And don't even think about taking them to the hot springs! Thank you~" She smiled angelically.

"Y-yes, Hime." He twitched. But Naruko wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Naruto, Naruhito, you're with me." She said as she grabbed the two boys, turned on her heel and flipped out the first story window. Both boys let out surprised gasps as their sister leapt onto a nearby roof and darted for the market. The ninja one. Dropping down in front of an innocent looking shop, Naruko dropped her baggage, gently ('Not!'), they walked in and beelined for the front counter. Hundreds of small shelves with small white and black labels lines the walls and extended up to the tall ceiling, with rolling ladders attached along them. A young man, late teens or early twenties, manned the counter and when Naruko approached the man smiled.

"More pranks, Ruko-hime?" He grinned.

"Of course, Tadao-san."

"Who is the unfortunate victim this time?" He laughed, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, no one important, or in particular… Just the people who dare attack my little brother." She said, her voice strained and tainted with darkness. As she said this, Tadao's face darkened as well and an evil smile formed on his face.

"What can I get you, Hime?"

"Mercaptans, ethanethiol, propanethiol, butanethiol, pentanethiol, ammonium sulfide, propionic acid, butyric acid, caproic acid, ethylamine, putrescine, and skatole, please and thank you." Her smile matched his.

"Nee-chan's scary…" Naruhito whispered to his brother, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…"

"Come on boys! Next stop." She said, carrying a large bag containing boxes and bottles of various powders and liquids. Waving to a smiling Tadao they quickly walked to their next destination. The three Uzumaki entered a stationary shop, owned by a civilian named Miku Kigura, and ordered all their 'service request' cards they had in stock. No one ever needed them, so there were 3,000 of them. Naruhito and Naruto warily followed their giggling sister out the door. Lastly, they entered an arts and crafts store and curiously watched as Naruko bought a few tubs of googly eyes and glitter.

"You guys can help carry these, you'll get to make them, too." She said as she waved to a white-haired man selling bread, and then a pair of dark-haired kunoichi walking by. Stopping at the market entrance, Naruko held up three fingers.

"Return to base! It shall be a race! 3! 2! 1! GO!" And they were gone.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is Uzumaki Family bonding.

Lunie 


	4. Sadness and Sorrow with a Side of Family

AN: hErE iT Is… OmG, ToOk mE FOREVER! I hope you all like it.

This is the second part of your Christmas present!

I hope you like how I did it Shigure Toshiro.

Warning - PRANKS, SADNESS AND SORROW. MILD.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Goodnight

* * *

~October 12th, Age Six, Narutoverse~

"Naruko-nee… I have a question." Naruto said as she helped his new sister stringing up paint traps. After every member of the Uzumaki clan had regrouped they had set to work making stink bombs, glitter bombs, and stick tags. They also drew up thousands of service request cards, with the assistance of shadow clones courtesy of Jiraiya and Naruko, addressed to the many businesses of Konoha as well as the mission desk. A whole day had passed and they were now in the 'Narutoverse,' as they had come to call it, setting up their many traps and pranks.

"Anything." She responded happily.

"Why are there so many of you- us, I mean?" He asked as he finished up the the trip-wire.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and when Naruto shook his head, she continued. "Mom and dad loved each other very much and then 'poof' we were made… Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older." Naruko shrugged.

"Why are they not with you guys?" He asked, the curiosity was plain in his voice.

'For one who doesn't have any parents, he doesn't breach that question delicately at all.'

"Well, about a year ago, just after little Uzuki was born actually, a man named Orochimaru launched an invasion on Konoha… Something about being Hokage, or whatever." She huffed as she tied a glitter bomb above a door.

"Dad was the Hokage at the time, so he did his job and fought to protect the village. Orochimaru wasn't alone though, he had a friend who helped him take dad down, they didn't kill him, just injured him really bad... Dad was the jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-tails, before it was mom who was the jinchuuriki but when I was born the seal broke and dad had to seal it inside himself, and that's where he stayed until that day. That was the day he sealed it inside me. I have special chakra, like my mom and dad, otherwise it would have been Uzuki. Anyways, having a demon pulled out of you kills most people and dad was already hurt… You can guess what happened next. Mom died while driving the invading forces from the village. So it's just us and Jiji now. You, too."

"Oh…" Was all he could say as he looked away. Suddenly his gaze snapped back to Naruko with a questioning look.

"What did Ayae mean when she said I have chakra just like you and dad?" He asked and Naruko almost dropped the stink bomb she was fixing above a window.

"Ah, well, you see, I was hoping to wait a little longer… But, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is… You're like me?" She said, praying that he wouldn't understand and leave it at that. But he did understand, because despite popular belief, he wasn't stupid, or dumb. There was proof in his eyes, how they were sharp and piercing. He was the product of two geniuses, like the rest of the Uzumaki Clan.

"That's why they hate me…" He whispered to himself, but Naruko heard him. She bent over and picked the shocked boy up, hugging him.

"Still doesn't give them the right to do the things they've done to you." She whispered in his ear. "Now you listen to me, young man, you are not the demon fox. You are Naruto Uzumaki, twin brother of Naruhito Uzumaki, my otouto, Minehiko's, Kuugo's, Chifuyu's, Junya's, Ayae's, Isao's, Erena's, and Takahiko's otouto. You are Senta's and Yuzuru's and Fukuyo's and Uzuki's onii-san. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." He replied weakly, watery.

"Now… It's almost time… Let's get ready for the show!"

* * *

~October 12th, Age Six, Narutoverse~

It was a mild October day, like any other, when at six o'clock exactly the first scream of outrage was heard throughout Konoha. It wasn't the last. All day long people were pelted with bursts of glitter and buckets of paint, the streets and homes were filled with a wretched stench and no one could find where it was coming from! The worst place hit with The Stink, as it would forever be known as, was the Inuzuka dog kennels. Every restaurant that had ever refused service to Naruto mysteriously found that all their plates, bowls, and utensils were glued down and that there was an horrible smell coming from the bathrooms.

When the Hyuuga Clan began to stir, they found that all their undergarments had been dyed pink and string up all around the village. They would never live down the shame of having to go collect their unmentionables from the civilians yards. The academy teachers were forced to pick toilet paper from their yards all day, and their classrooms! All day people were tripping because their shoes had somehow been stuck to the ground. This was no amature, someone was launching an attack! Teams of jounin and anbu were sent out to find the culprit, only for them to return covered in neon pink, orange and green. But that wasn't the worst of it.

* * *

~October 13th, Age Six, Narutoverse~

No, the worst of it was when the next day, at five o'clock in the morning, a genin team arrived to clean the chimneys of the Uchiha Clan's houses. Those who answered the doors informed them that no team had been requested, and that their services were not required. A few moments later another team presented themselves, then another, and another, twelve in all. After the last of the teams had been sent away, a fleet of carts carrying large deliveries of coal began to arrive, followed by a series of cake makers delivering large wedding cakes, then doctors, lawyers, and priests summoned to minister to someone in the house they had been told was dying. Shoemakers, and over two dozen koto were among the next to appear. Dignitaries, including several members of the council, the Daimyo, the Head Priestess of the Shine and even the Hokage arrived. The narrow streets soon became severely congested with tradesmen and onlookers. Deliveries and visits continued until the early evening, bringing a large part of Konoha to a standstill.

* * *

~October 12th and 13th, Age Six, Narutoverse~

The Uzumaki Clan stationed themselves atop the Hokage monument, from where they spent the two days watching the chaos unfold while eating their weight in dango and ramen.

"How was your guy's' birthday celebration?"

"AWESOME!"

* * *

AN: Again, please review on your way out. Thank you.

Lunie


End file.
